


Bitch for the Hound

by That_Brat_Bravat (MrSpears)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Begging, Dog - Freeform, Hair Pulling, M/M, Power Play, Riding Crop, Smut, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpears/pseuds/That_Brat_Bravat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker makes a good dog. Ciel knows how to keep him in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch for the Hound

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the best damn Ciel and Joker pairing I know. Thanks for the ship I didn't know I wanted. >.>

He snapped his fingers. He didn't even have to speak to convey his meaning. 

The crisp sound broken the silence, though the tension remained. Joker dropped to his knees as an immediate response. Previously, he had not even been aware that Ciel had entered the room. 

He heard the young earl approach him from behind, short heels clicking against the smooth, polished wood floors. Those same floors felt unforgiving and uncomfortably cold beneath the hot palm of Joker's one good hand. His heart was pounding so fast that he thought it stood a chance of leaping up into his throat and getting stuck. 

Ciel's short strides came to an abrupt end. Joker waited. 

There was nothing for a full minute. Joker turned his head to look over his shoulder and felt the cane come crashing down on his back. 

That boy struck like a viper, and the blow stung even though it was not heavy. 

"I did not tell you to move." the young earl said. 

"Forgive me," Joker's pleaded breathlessly. 

"It is never as simple as that." the cane crashed into Joker's side again. He cringed with each unexpected blow, and Ciel tsked his tongue with his distinct aristocratic disdain. "You cringe like a whipped puppy, you whine like a bitch in heat. The process of house-training you is tedious. Perhaps I should just turn you back into the street." 

"No!" Joker whimpered, his fingers curling inward - the prosthetic skeleton nails raking against the floor with a harsh sound. 

"I see no reason to keep a bad dog around." 

"I can be good!" Joker protested softly, keeping his eyes fixed ahead. Afternoon sunlight was filtering in through the colored glass of the patterned window behind Ciel's desk. It was a recent addition, depicting a demon - resembling himself - falling down to Hell in a cloud of black feathers. 

The resulting beams of light that spread across the floor and the backs of Joker's hands were as red as blood. Far too fitting. 

"Please," Joker continued. "I-I can learn. Don't give up on me, C-Ciel..." he closed his eyes, hating his stammering tongue and how stupid it made him sound. 

Ciel set his teeth on edge. "What did you call me, dog?" he pressed his cane up against Joker's ass. Joker froze. 

"Master!" he corrected himself quickly, his head spinning. 

"You have forgotten all of your manners in my absence." 

"No...!"

"I will have to correct you." Ciel placed one of his delicate heels against Joker's back, applying so much weight that the man collapsed beneath him - pinned to the ground like a moth. "But that is nothing new, is it? You mongrel." he ground his heel into the base of Joker's spine before lifting it again. His small, tyrannical fingers grabbed the band of Joker's pants, shoving them down skinny, sharp hips until the man's ass was bare. 

Ciel tapped it with his cane. Joker spread his legs apart, anticipation making his gut twist in knots. 

At first he didn't realize what was happening. He felt himself being split open by what was far too stiff and hard to be fingers - Ciel's preferred method of divine torture. He tried to move, but it was impossible - and he realized that it was the young earl's cane, handling him with merciless brutality.

Ciel paused, waiting until Joker had regained a little of his composure. Joker felt himself relax, and then he made the mistake of inching himself back a little, acting as though he could take even more. 

"S'nothing." he grinned. Despite his pleas, he was a glutton for punishment. 

The young earl knew this. 

"Good." Ciel twisted the cane violently, shoving it in a little deeper. "Let us push you to your limits, shall we?" he drew the cane back an inch or two, then thrust it back inside, twisting it again from side to side. It was not oiled, and Joker felt his skin resisting the abrasive material. The cane was as thick as it was unyielding, and he felt like he was being stretched beyond capacity. He winced, squeezing his eyes shut and lowering his head to the floor. His ginger hair swept across his cheeks, and it was all he could do to keep his breath under control as Ciel handled him. 

"Filthy bitch." Ciel muttered under his breath, his hand twisting and thrusting expertly with no visible signs of real effort. "You were made to crawl through the mud." he pulled the cane out entirely without warning, and Joker yelped from both pain and the loss. 

"You do not deserve me." Ciel said, lifting his chin imperiously. "You are dross." 

"Ay..." Joker swallowed hard, his whole body trembling. 

Ciel slid the cane over Joker's shoulder, pressing the warm end against his cheek. 

"Clean it off." he said. 

Joker turned his head enough so that his lips were pressed against the wood. It was an awkward angle, but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth. The earl leaned over, grabbing hold of Joker's hair and twisting his fingers up the strands. He gripped it close to the root and twisted the man's head around, forcing the tip of the cane past his lips at the same time. 

Joker moaned and sucked on the tip of the cane, looking up at Ciel as he did so. Ciel watched him with the same cool dispassion of only a mildly entertained god. 

He pulled the cane away and set the end firmly on the ground once more. Joker looked up at him, lips shiny and red from the stimulation. 

"Bark for me." Ciel commanded. Joker did not hesitate. 

He bent immediately again, dragging his tongue over the tops of Ciel's polished shoes as if it was a rare privilege. _"Woof!"_


End file.
